Dean's Sick Day
by SuperLordHero
Summary: One Shot. John left the boys with Bobby while hunting a vengeful spirit. Bobby is suspicious when eight-year-old Dean is not acting like himself.


Summary- One Shot, Dean gets sick, It's up to Bobby and Sam to take care of an eight year old Dean.

June 6, 1987

Sam and Dean started to play Candyland. Once again Sam won the hundredth time that was pretty weird since Dean always beats Sam at board games. Come to think about it, Dean has been acting strange this morning Bobby observed.

"Sammy! You don't have to brag about beating me." Dean said getting tired of seeing him to his victory dance.

"But Dee, you always beat me, I want to celebrate." Sam replied.

Dean rolled his green eyes, that had a strange look to them. His face was flushed, and had to wipe his nose more times than he should've.

Bobby started to put the pieces together. Dean was coming down with something.

Bobby waited until Sam won another game of Candyland.

"Okay, Sam you should go to your room for a minute." Bobby told him.

Sam's face fell, "Am I in trouble? "

"No, not at all I just have to talk to Dean for a second." Bobby explained.

Dean started to fidget, at what Bobby said.

"Is Dean in trouble?"

"No Sammy he's not, but we have to talk about something. " Bobby said.

Sam eyes widen, he jumped up and ran upstairs covering his ears. (Sam had the wrong idea of what a man to man talk is)

Dean was staring at the floor having no intentions to talk.

"Dean what's wrong buddy?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

Why does Dean have to act so stubborn?

"Dean you've been acting strange all morning! You flushed you probably have a Fever! " Bobby tried to put a hand on the kids forehead, Dean moved out of the touch.

"Deaan." Bobby said in a warning tone.

This time Dean let Bobby touch him, Bobby was expecting him to be warm, but he was burning hot.

Bobby hurried to get the themoter.

"Bobby I feel fine." Dean lied.

"Yeah right, now open your mouth, and stick this under your tongue. " Bobby commanded.

Dean reluctantly lifted his tongue as the themoter got shoved in his mouth.

They waited for a minute, then it beeped. Bobby toked it right out of his mouth before he got the chance to glimpse at it.

"104.7, If it reaches 105 we putting you in a ice bath. Now lay down and take care of yourself, so we won't make you take that ice bath. " Bobby said.

Dean's temperature never gotten that high before. He was scared, he didn't want to have an ice bath either. He didn't want to make the situation worse, so he laid down.

Sam feet ran downstairs to where he was laying, "Why didn't you tell me your sick?"

Dean could only shrug his shoulders.

"Don't worry because chef Sam is going to help cook lunch." Bobby butted in, Sam eyes were huge he jumped up and hurried into the kitchen to make lunch.

Dean was thinking of playing it off like a simple cold, but deep down he knew it was something more severe.

He felt like passing out each breath he took. He was having second thoughts about playing it off like a simple cold, anyway his fever is way to high for a cold.

Sam and Bobby brought out some chicken noodle soup. To be honest he didn't want the soup, it made him feel disgusted. He didn't want to hurt Sam or Bobby feelings.

"That's great it looks delicious! " Dean said trying to sound cheerful.

He ate it in thirty minutes. He didn't feel bad afterwards, so he thought maybe this is a cold.

Hours later, he felt the soup mocking him. He was afraid to move because any sudden movements will attack the stomach.

"Okay Dean it's time to go to bed." Bobby said.

Dean didn't want to move, "I can't get up."

Bobby pulled dean off the couch, only to get puke all over him.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

Bobby felt truly disgusted, by the chunks dripping down his shirt, but couldn't help feel sorry for the boy. "It's okay Dean." Bobby grabbed the themoter, and shoved it in Dean's mouth.

When it beeped, Bobby stepped away in shock. "It's time for an ice bath." He said while looking at the 105.8 temperature.

He carried Dean to the bathroom, got some ice and poured it into the cold bath.

As Dean was getting striped down, he started to fight away from Bobby's grip.

"Dean calm down!" Bobby picked him up, and put him in the freezing water.

After some struggling from both Dean and Bobby. Bobby finally got some pj's on Dean and was fast asleep.

How do you do it John, Bobby thought. I hope Dean is better to you than me when he gets sick.


End file.
